


Hail Mary Full of Grace

by hedonistconstant, what_about_the_fish



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Catholicism, Demon Hannibal, Gore, M/M, Nun!Will Graham, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonistconstant/pseuds/hedonistconstant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/pseuds/what_about_the_fish
Summary: Will paced, sweating so much his habit clung to his body, he itched to remove his head dress, to feel the sweet relief of air on the back of his neck. Just the thought had him moaning desperate to touch his scent glands to imagine teeth sinking into it, falling down a river of sin, desperate and needy and fulfilling his use.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 171





	Hail Mary Full of Grace

**Author's Note:**

> For Cai and Spooky on Twitter

The cloisters echoed with his steps as he paced up and down, up and down, up and down. His cunt pulsed as slick slid down his thighs but Will ignored this as he twisted his rosary through his fingers. 

The words he spoke in his mind, under his breath, drifted as the night went on, “Hail Mary full of grace _bring his cock, fill my hole_ ” _fuck fuck_ , “The Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, _it fucking aches_ ” his hand slipped between his thighs to push hard against his cock, _Jesus_. “Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners now, and at the hour of death. Glory Be to the Father, and to the Son, and to the HolySpirit.” 

Will paced, sweating so much his habit clung to his body, he itched to remove his head dress, to feel the sweet relief of air on the back of his neck. Just the thought had him moaning desperate to touch his scent glands to imagine teeth sinking into it, falling down a river of sin, desperate and needy and fulfilling his use. 

Will came in his habit, shuddered and stumbled over his feet. His first transgression. Dirty sinful, what kind of Bride of Christ was he? 

“Your body is for God, your heat is for punishment. You ate of the apple, you are forever to repent, to walk in the flesh as you strive for the spirit. As you’re an omega, Will, you carry the burden of our sins for all of mankind.” Mother Superior’s words flitted through his mind.

He continued his walk of repent, his walk of shame. Want rose in him like a tidal wave, would push him on, keep his fingers running over the tiny beads, keep the words falling from his lips until he didn’t know where he ended and the echoes of the cloisters began.

He felt like a pendulum, the clip of his cheap rubber heeled shoes, the way the left foot was duller, worn by his slight limp and the turn in his hip. 

Clip clop clip clop clip clop 

Clip clip, clop clop, clip clip, clop clop…

How long had the echo doubled? Will didn’t dare stop, the heat was addling his brain, messing with his perception and surely he could stop, turn around before the end of his stride and find himself alone, yet the chill that ran up his back, the itch at the back of his mind pushed him on, told him to turn would be to folly.

He felt warm all over. Like his heat had reached a new peak. He moaned, frozen for a second. He felt the need to present, even though he knew there was no alpha. He was alone in his sin. 

Something touched his neck, something warm and wet. He tilted his head, offered his neck to the warm breath that trickled down his spine. Something was so close to him. He couldn’t decide if he was so far into his heat he was now imagining somebody in the cloisters with him. 

The smell of Alpha filled his nose, and he couldn’t stop himself as he moaned out loud. He needed it, he _needed it_. Whatever _it_ was, so sinful that he felt his body heat up at the very thought. His hands clenched at the rosary and he tried to collect his thoughts well enough to start repeating his Hail Mary’s.

Sharp talons touched his hips. Will wished he was nude, wished he was presenting to whoever this alpha was. The scent filled his nose so much that he shook. The rosary was clenched in his hands so hard, hard enough that it broke. The beads fell to the floor around them, clattering like broken glass. The tinkling as they rolled away was all that Will heard before he felt a sharp slice going down his back. His robes fell to the floor. Almost shockingly soft hands removed his headdress, leaving him nude. 

Will was frozen to the spot, only the high pitched keen that fell from his lips filled the air around them as his scent blossomed and his body sighed with the release of his habit. He could feel the heat of a body behind him, he knew in his mind he should be scared, should be running, covering himself, screaming for help. Yet he did none of these things, instead he ran a hand over his neck, shuddered at the thrill the simple act of comfort and rebellion gave him, and spoke.

“What foul demon is at my back?”

The sound of a thousand souls screamed into Will’s mind all at once, his knees buckled and he collapsed to the floor, his hands covering his ears in vain as his sobs echoed in the silence and his mind was invaded with the horrors of hell. He didn’t know how long it was before the screams subsided, he was brought back by the undeniable feeling of a tongue at his neck.

“My name matters little here, you may call me Hannibal if it pleases you.” The demon whispered into Will’s ear. The tongue skittered out, wrapping around his neck and curled into Will’s mouth. Twin forks eased their way between his parted lips and seared his own tongue with their heat.

Will couldn’t help but groan, the throbbing of his cunt became even more painful. The demon was warm, warmer than anything Will had ever experienced. He couldn’t stop himself from pushing back into him, seeking some release from the dull aching pain between his legs. 

The tongue slowly removed itself from his mouth, and Will couldn’t help but whine at the loss. He didn’t even notice the low whining noise, until the demon purred back, his sharp talons trailed down his ass, the pain of it slicing him open made a gush of slick trail down his legs. 

“Never been touched have you? Something so beautiful trapped in this place. Begging for the knot that would never come, praying to _your_ God.” The laugh that followed was chilling, Will tried to move away. He didn’t make it very far until he was being picked up. The thick tail of the demon holding him in the air turning him to face the demon. Hannibal squeezed him hard enough that his ribs ached. “Pathetic little thing, no strength when you need to be filled up so bad.” 

“Please…” Will couldn’t help but gasp out. He wasn’t even sure what he was begging for, if he wanted to get away or if he wanted the demon to fuck him. Heat boiled his brain, made him desperate. The demon pushed Will up and up until his back hit the cold stone of the cloister's ceiling.

From this angle Will could take in the form of the demon before him, his face was sharp, the bones that formed his skull pulled the mottled skin tight over his lips and cheeks. That forked tongue slithered out again, tasting the air as Will looked his fill. Cloven feet and thick hairy legs held up the humanoid shape of his chest and arms. The beast was naked, between those animalistic legs hung a cock so huge that even hard it could not rise on it’s own. Will could see where the knot would form, half way up the shaft the skin threatened to pop even now, it seemed Will wasn’t the only one affected by this game.

Will flailed when Hannibal unwound his tail, but found he was held in place by an invisible force. Something that supported him, yet felt as if he was pricked by a thousand needles at the same time, his skin felt raw with it’s touch and in turn his cock filled impossibly harder. He was getting off on the pain.

Hannibal leaned forward, his tongue wrapped around Will’s Omega cock, making him squirm with pleasure. 

It didn’t take much to make Will come, his legs shaking with pleasure. Hannibal didn’t stop licking at him until he came for a second time. Slick gushed out of him so heavily that it was starting to drip on the floor. Hannibal’s tongue dipped between his legs to taste him. 

The growl that the demon made when he tasted his slick was so deep and rumbled so loudly in the room that Will’s eyes rolled back in his head. Something ached in his chest, mimicking the ache between his legs. He needed to be filled, desperately. He had never had even a finger inside of his hole, and the huge cock that jerked between Hannibal’s legs at his scent made him fill with fear and longing. 

“You are so wet.” Hannibal’s voice growled as he moved away from Will, taking his monster prick in his hand, jerking it slowly as he looked at Will. Will whined, feeling his slick drip down his legs. The scent of Hannibal in the air had driven him crazy, crazy enough that he wanted that cock in him. He wanted it to tear him apart. Anything to stop the pain, anything to continue it.

Hannibal lept at Will, defying gravity and clinging to the ceiling bracketing Will’s body with his own. This close Will could do nothing but gasp in the alluring elixir that was the demon's scent. He pushed against the force that held him, pushed his chest out to meet the demon, searing and hot, Will’s skin blistered where they touched and he shuddered at the pleasure such touch brought. 

Will swore, curses falling from his lips as the sin of desire and the tourture of touch overrode his very being. Between sobs he tried to remember his prayers but his mind had been wiped clean of any saviour. He was destined to be the demons, what that meant for his eternal soul, Will did not know, but if it brought him even a slice of the pleasure he’d been balancing on the precipice of for so long now then he’d gladly sacrifice it all.

“Dear, God, save me.” Will gasped out as the demon rutted his cock between his soaked thighs.

Hannibal laughed, a deep erotic sound that vibrated through his whole body.

“Your God can’t save you now, dear Will.” 

The demon bared his teeth in a feral grin and plunged his cock into Will’s cunt. Will yelped, his hands scrambled to try to find grip on something, anything. The pain of being split in two by the beast, was almost too much. The pleasure started to bud, the farther he went. It was like nothing he had ever experienced, and for once. _Once_ during a heat, the dull ache was cured by the cock that had rocked into him. 

Hannibal’s claws dug great rifts into the ceiling as he thrust into Will with no thought for the omega’s pleasure. Yet Will was moaning out, riding the beast below him and around him and inside him. Will was consumed inside and out by this demon, he felt his own cock pulse between them, it never stopped as the pleasure rose and swelled and never quelled just kept on rising rising rising.

Hannibal sank his teeth into Will’s neck, wrapped his tail around the omega’s waist and sunk his cock deeper, so impossibly deep inside his cunt. His knot blew wide, locking them together as the demon’s orgasm tore through him, spilling and filling and searing the omega’s insides. Destroying the nun, ruining his body, mind and soul. 

He unlocked his jaw, tearing skin and sinew as he pulled away from Will’s neck, blood poured from the wound and the omega clenched hard around his knot, both falling over the edge of release again. Will’s eyes were wide and vacant, blurry with desire and darkening as his lifeforce dripped away and Hannibal’s demonic spawn filled him anew.

When Will’s eyes focused again they were entirely black, he blink at the angel he saw before him, glorious and all his.

“It’s beautiful,” He rasped from his new throat.

Hannibal smiled as he let go of his hold to the ceiling.

They fell together, from the cloister to the floor, through the stone, down, down, down they fell locked together for eternity.


End file.
